


Rebel Rising

by SunsetPeril



Series: The War Over Mobius Saga: Rebel Route [1]
Category: Sonic Forces - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Gen, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Sonic Forces, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetPeril/pseuds/SunsetPeril
Summary: A savior fallen. A world burning. Young animals with weapons laid at their paws. It only took a spark, but a spark is all that's needed to destroy everything that once existed. The iconic hero of Mobius, Sonic Hedgehog, is dead. Killed by an unforeseen threat that now spreads unchecked across the globe, destroying everything he touches. Lost and afraid after his own battle with the killer, Gadget Wolf must find the fighter buried deep inside his bones and become a vital part of the most violent conflict in Mobian history. Thousands will perish in the ashes of what once was, can Gadget fight in the fire to save everything that is to come?





	1. Lost

The first thing he remembered was blood.

Everything about it: The smell, the way it spread once it was no longer contained and the horrific way it disfigured the ones that he loved.

For a long time, he wasn't sure how long it was, blood was the only thing that he remembered, and then the memories came flooding back to his brain.

He remembered pain. He remembered screaming. All so vividly that he felt his eyes were open, even though they were as closed as they could possibly be. He felt overwhelmed, trapped, and his eyes shot open.

There was blood all around him, causing him to stumble backwards on four paws, and he heard a clatter behind him. Oh great. I dropped my glasses... His red paw reached over and picked up black glasses and readjusted them on his red, canine face. Looking around, he quickly identified his surroundings as a civilian back-alley, then slowly stood up onto his two back legs. He decided to step out of the alley, to try and see where exactly he was. He quickly decided he had made a mistake.

The landscape was destroyed and burning. There were limp bodies almost everywhere he could see, reminding him of a similar, haunting memory. Whimpers escaped him and his feet splashed in puddles of blood, until he heard a firm, resentful voice.

"Who are you?!

The red canine with glasses turned around, sticking his arms up in the air without thinking.

A dark green deer, face striped with black war paint, was glaring at the canine, pointing a shotgun at him. "Who **are** you?!"

The canine's voice came out stuttering and uncertain, shocked at the weapon being pointed at him. "G-Gadget..."

"Have you come to kill the rest of us?! Was the majority of our population not enough for you?!" The deer pressed harder against the trigger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't deny it! I know a killer when I see one!" He slightly put more pressure on the trigger.

"I've never killed anyone!" Gadget shouted, trying to keep the deer from shooting him. Except that I have... he remembered somberly. It was an accident, but a kill was a kill, so he had lied to the deer.

The green deer didn't seem to notice his worry; he slowly lowered the gun. "Then **why** are you here?"

"I don't really know..." Gadget replied truthfully, searching his memory. "All I remember was fleeing my home, then waking up here."

He snorted in disgust. "The creature got to you too." He looked straight into Gadget's eyes. "Come with me."

Gadget walked up to him, still wary of the deer. He began to walk next to the deer. "What's your name?"

"Daniel. But that's not important right now."

"Why not?"

Daniel looked at Gadget with a strong urgency, knowing exactly what was happening.

Gadget seemed to suddenly be frightened. "What? What's going on?"

Daniel's voice grew even firmer.

"The world's at war."


	2. Access to Rebellion

"War?!" Gadget nearly fell over. "What happened?"

Daniel gave him a glance that told Gadget he was overreacting a little bit. "There's no war yet. But Sonic's dead, and that creature's been destroying things left and right. War's coming, and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

Gadget nodded a little, understanding yet shocked.

"Rumor has it," Daniel looked at the ground ahead of him, obviously thinking about something that had happened to him. "There's already an uprising forming, lead by the people that were close to Sonic before his death. They've been trying to recruit others since it happened..." Daniel pushed Gadget underneath a steel bar that revealed a broken civilization behind it.

"Daddy!" A shrill, young voice cried, and a tiny green deer in a dress, she was no more than five, came running up to Daniel.

"Hi, angel." He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Who's that?" Gadget asked, looking at the fawn in Daniel's arms.

"My daughter. Amelie."

"Who are you?" She reached out to Gadget, waving to him as she asked.

"My name's Gadget." He felt tugging on his hand, which he traced to Amelie gripping his hand and cuddling it.

"Fluffy..."

Gadget chuckled, then ruffled the hair on her head gently, she erupted in delighted giggles. "Is her mother ok?" Gadget looked at Daniel, slightly somber.

"She's resting. She's one of our wounded, but she wasn't hurt enough to warrant a dangerous trip to take her to another city, thank goodness."

Amelie nodded enthusiastically.

"So you mentioned an uprising, are you a recruit?"

"No, no. I have my family here... And to be honest, joining the rebellion is a death wish, Mobius is only going to get worse and worse, and getting on the front lines of disaster is a sure-fire way to get yourself killed."

Gadget didn't seem to even hear the part proclaiming that joining the rebels was a death wish. "Do you have a way to contact them? I'd like to join if they'll let me."

Scattered gasps from multiple ragtag survivors echoed through the make-shift iron shelter.

"Are you crazy?!" Daniel gaped, fully ready to slap Gadget across the face. "What about your family?! Do you want to die?!"

"My family's gone. I have no one left... I don't **want** to die, no, but I **have **to fight for the honor and memory of my late family..." Many people looked down, a heavy feeling sunk over them.

Daniel didn't want to give Gadget the keys to his own destruction, seeing he was so young, but he knew that if war was really coming to Mobius, he was no safer in the society that had been ransacked not even a month after the hedgehog's fall. Blatantly ignoring everything that his heart said to do, he handed Gadget a little metal, compass-shaped device. "This is a device that the Resistance gave me, back when they tried to recruit me. It was to get me to them without being mistaken for the Empire." He pulled a small hidden switch slowly and a symbol that consisted of two stars, one small and one large, slowly appeared as well. "This is the rebel symbol, if you show it, you're stating you support the uprising, it can put you in danger if you show it to the wrong person."

Gadget nodded, mentally screening through what might happen if he messed up with it. His mind showed him getting captured, arrested, for a spilt second he even saw himself getting tortured and killed by Empire soldiers.

"Some soldiers are skeptical, which is understandable, they've been running all over burning cities and towns, seeing the deceased everywhere. However, that's what this is for..." Daniel tilted his wrist backwards a little, causing the device to tilt to. Like a holographic novelty, the words 'Resistance Volunteer Army' displayed through the symbol and the electronically black and green void behind it. "Be careful when you do that, unless you're certain that the person who's got you is a rebel too. The Empire can fake the symbol, but the words are like a seal of authenticity, this device is the real deal. Show it to someone who doesn't support the rebels or show it to someone in the Empire's army and you're as good as dead." He handed the device to Gadget, who spent some time finding the hidden switch, and he practiced with it. Daniel instructed him to use the device as he would if a soldier had him cornered and when he did it without flaw, Daniel sighed. "You're signing your death warrant, but it doesn't look like I can stop you." He took Gadget out of the shelter and told him where to head to find the Resistance. "They have a huge presence around City Zone's area; you should be able to find someone there who's a rebel."

Gadget nodded, suddenly frightened as his future spiraled closer and closer to him. He knew there was no going back, he had to face devastation head-on.

"Chao-speed, Gadget. May the fallen help guide you."


End file.
